Yes Alpha
by lizrat66
Summary: Captain America claims Omega Tony Stark and shows him obedience is the only way forward. Story contains contains non-consensual sex and corporal punishment.
1. Chapter 1

Yes Alpha.

Captain America thrust in and out of Omega Stark's ass the tight wet heat of the channel gripping his cock was a feeling he would never tire of. His orgasm built with each thrust, slick ran from the tight hole, dripping down thighs spread wide coating the desk beneath. He would get Omega Stark to lick it clean after he had finished, it would be another lesson in humility and obedience.

He watched as his cock breached the swollen ring again, each thrust caused a moan to break free from his Omega, he would always remember this first time when he proved his dominance and took possession of Tony body and soul, ending the free reign of the Omega no one had thought would ever be claimed or tamed.

He revelled in the knowledge that no other man would possess the body underneath him again, his hands tightened around Stark's wrists at the thought of all those men. Stark had been such a slut in the past sleeping around and not caring about the awful reputation he was gaining as the greatest Omega Slut of modern times.

But that would all change now that he, Captain America had been unfrozen and bought back to life after seventy years under the Arctic Ice.

It had only taken a moment after the loud obnoxious little man had entered the Heli- Carrier conference room for Steve to know that the Omega was his and that nothing or no one was going to stand in his way of claiming him. Stark's scent was bitter sweet, tainted with the smell of alcohol and metal. Stress and anxiety underlay the projected air of confidence and arrogance.

Before Stark could sit he grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him from the room, luckily there was an empty office next door he kicked the door shut behind them engaging the look to ensure they would not be interrupted.

He threw Stark against the desk pinning him face down and ass up, grabbing the collar of his shirt and the waistband of his trousers he ripped them off throwing them to the ground, socks and shoes followed quickly. Stark was not wearing any underwear so he was completely naked in a matter of moments.

He only needed one hand to keep Stark pinned down the smaller man was powerless against the super soldier serum. His eyes and hands roamed over the expanse of pale skin the perfect globes of his ass called to him.

Steve bought up his hand and rained down heavy smacks on those prefect globes of creamy flesh. Redness and heat arose the cries of anger from the smaller man did nothing to stop the punishment. Steve knew that he had to exert his dominance over the Omega to show that there would be no going back, that he owned him body and soul and obedience and service would be given unconditionally to his Alpha.

His hand slowed as the cries of anger became sobs of pain and pleas for mercy. Steve leant over and bought his lips close to Stark's ear.

"You are my Omega now you will obey me in all things, you are mine and there is no part of you that does not belong to me. To long have you been free to self-destruct and cause mayhem and pain to the people that love and care about you.

You will submitted to me as your Alpha there is no other outcome, I will keep you safe and care for you, guide you in all things make you a better Omega. But make no mistake I will not tolerate any wilfulness or disobedience, you will be punished for any transgressions against my will. I do this for your own good so that you can fulfil your rightful place, do you understand?"

Steve waited as the body beneath him tremble and shook, suddenly the Omega stilled and went lax against the surface of the desk.

A soft whisper of voice sounded in the silence;

"Yes Alpha."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Yes Alpha."

Steve on hearing this bit down hard at the juncture of Tony's neck and shoulder, teeth breaking through skin and worrying at the flesh searching for the scent glands. His teeth pierced the glands a musky, woody flavour flooded his mouth mingling with the blood he swallowed it down, lapping at the bite his saliva mixing with the blood and scent excretion.

To ensure that his mark took and that the bond would be permanent he bit his lip and dripped his blood into the bite, smearing it on the scent gland where it would sink in and cause Tony's scent to change and ensure that any other Alpha knew that he had been claimed and not to touch him.

Steve slammed into Tony's raw puffy hole twice more before his cock pulsed and released his cum into the slick tight heat of Tony's rear.

Still hard he pulled out and sprayed more cum over Tony's pack his large hands smeared it into his skin, making sure to rub some over the already healing bite mark.

Flipping Tony over and pushing him down on his knees he pressed his thumbs into the corners of Tony's mouth forcing it open, he pushed his cock passed plumb lips and then forced it the rest of the way in filling Tony's mouth and throat. Ignoring the tear streaked face and Tony's frantic gasps for breath he set a fast pace, his cock continuously sliding down into Tony's throat with each thrust.

His cum flooded Tony's throat in a matter of moments, he could feel Tony swallowing frantically trying not to choke on spill any, he knew Tony would not be able to succeed there was just too much, he could already feel some spilling out of his lips and dripping onto his chin.

With a jerk he withdrew still pumping cum but this time all over Tony's face and chest. He rubbed it into Tony's skin even over the arc reactor, now there was no part of Tony's body inside or out that had not been marked by the Alpha.

Steve looked down at his quivering Omega he was a beautiful sight, gasping for breath covered in cum, tears dripping off his eye lashes his ass cheeks ruby red.

Steve checked the bonding mark, it was fully healed he would have to make a decision on whether to brand or tattoo his personal mark above it so that everyone would be able to see that Tony Stark was Captain America's Omega.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N My lap top is dying so have been unable to spell check, so I apologise for any mistakes.**

Chapter 3

Steve left Tony kneeling on the floor with strict instructions to clean the desk and floor of any cum using only his tongue, any deviation from this would incur more punishment. To insure that he would not try escape whilst he was gone he had secured Tony's hands behind his back and to one ankle using his leather belt. Slapping Tony's still reddened ass hard one last time he turned and left the office.

Tony struggled with his bonds trying to get loose but to no avail; he only succeeded in unbalancing himself and falling sideways to the floor into the puddle of cum beneath the desk.

Unbeknown to Tony, Steve had not fully left he was watching through a small gap in the door he wanted to see if Tony would follow his order.

Tony was watching congealing cum slowly drip of the desk onto the floor in front of him all the time muttering under his breath. A normal human would not have been able to hear what he was saying but with Steve's enhanced Super Soldier hearing he could here every word and he was not happy.

"Fucking bastard Alpha! Who does he think he is! Just because he is bloody Captain America does not mean he can get away with this, I'm not some poor weak omega that is going to bow down to him and do everything he says! Just wait until Pepper finds out what has happened, she will nail him with her Jimmy Choos before she lets him take me or the Company away from her.

And if he thinks for one minute I am going to lick this cum up he can go fuck himself!"

Tony could not believe what had happened to him in the last hour, claimed marked and once the brand or tattoo was in place fully and permanently owned. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

There was no way he was going to let that happen even though he could feel the alterations in his body chemistry happening already, melding his and Steve's scents, hardwiring his mind and body to respond to anything that Steve wanted, to make his first priority serving his Alpha. He would have no freedom to do what wanted unless Steve gave his permission.

He shuddered pushing deep down the tiny voice at the back of his mind that laughed at him, that whispered that he had loved being dominated and mastered, that even now his abused hole was twitching and leaking cum and slick when he thought of Steve's huge cock thrusting into him over and over again.

"Stupid fucking Captain America! Just because he was jerk off material as a teenager does not mean anything now, he is just another freaking Alpha on a power trip!"

Steve growled under his breath wanting nothing more to go back in and discipline his omega and remind him of his new place in life but he had a meeting to finish and a certain CEO to visit.

Closing the door he strode back into the conference room pulling up short when a tall red haired woman rose from her chair and marched towards him, stopping right in front of him glared up at him.

"Hello I am Pepper Potts CEO of Stark Industries and Mr Stark's guardian Alpha."

She held out her hand for Steve to shake. It looked small and fragile in his huge hand, but her grip was strong and her eyes sparkled as he felt her long red nails dig deeply into his palm.

Retaking her seat at the head of the table she motioned for Steve to sit opposite her Fury and Agent Coulson were already seated both wearing bemused looks, the other Avengers had already been dismissed.

"Right gentlemen let's get down to business shall we, I understand that you have claimed and mated with Mr Star is that true Captain?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Has the bond worked and are you going to be branding or tattooing Mr Stark to confirm permanent ownership? If so I have just one request, not on his face as it can cause offence in some countries he will need to visit for Stark Industry business."

"Next as his Alpha you will own not only Mr Stark but all his personal wealth and Stark Industries. I need to know what your intentions are towards Stark Industries, Tony is the head of R&D and without him the company will suffer and place thousands of employee's jobs in jeopardy."

Pepper stared pointedly at Steve, red nails tapping on the table awaiting his response.

"Ma'am I want tony and only him the business is of no interest to me, I do not want to run it, I understand that Tony will have business commitments he will have to fulfil and will work with you to come up with a suitable schedule. But you must understand that his first priority is his Alpha and that he is mine.

I will do what is best for him and he will have to learn to learn that my needs are paramount and that anything else is only allowed with permission from me. I am a 40s Alpha and have all their traits so I will have to make some adjustments to accommodate his work as Iron Man and for Stark Industries but I cannot guarantee that there will not be times when he will not be available to anyone but myself."

"Well Captain Rogers I think we will get along famously. I will continue as CEO Stark Industries and look after all finances in regards to you company and your private wealth. If you are in agreement please read and sign these contracts and then you can get back to your omega, I will need his signature on one document before I go but other than that I will leave him in your more that capable hands.

Happy will be outside with the limo when you wish to leave, by the time you reach Stark Tower Jarvis will have changed all security protocols to include you. I suggest that once Tony is settled you talk to Jarvis, he will be able to answer any further questions you may have. He is Mr Stark's A.I. and his first priority is Tony's security and welfare, he understands Alpha/Omega dynamics and will adjust his parameters to take in Tony's new status."

Steve speed read the documents signing in all the relevant places, when he had finished Pepper had Fury and Agent Coulson sign as witnesses.

Pepper took back the contracts replacing them in her briefcase; one piece of paper was left on the table in front of her.

"Right lets go and see the little shit and get this signed, I have a company to run. It will be a relief to not have to split my time running the company and babysitting him, be warned Captain he is very high maintenance and needs a firm hand, give him and inch he will take a mile."

Steve rose and Pepper followed him to the office where Tony had been left. Steve noticed that Tony had made no effort to kneel back up or attempt at cleaning the desk and floor, he was still muttering and cursing under his breath.

Pepper approached Tony being careful not to touch him or step in the mess on the floor.

"Mr Stark I have an important document that needs your signature right away, Captain Rogers will release your hand and I would appreciate it if you would sign without any of your usual prevarication. I do not have the time for your nonsense today; I had to reschedule an important board meeting to come

Steve hauled Tony up on to his knees releasing his arm; Pepper held the document in front of him and placed the pen in his hand.

"Pepper! Pepper! You need to listen to me you need to stop this before it is to late it must be illegal, come on Pepper he is just after my money and the company or has a grudge against my dad for being frozen for the last 70 years. He's probably in cahoots with Fury to get me to make weapons for Shield."

Pepper glanced over to Steve a whole silent conversation took place over Tony's head. Steve nodded giving permission for Pepper to do what was needed.

"Mr Stark there is nothing to discuss your Alpha and I have arranged everything, agreements have been reached and contracts drawn up and signed. All legalities have been dealt with, all that remains is for us to sign this document dissolving my guardianship Alpha status and freeing me to get on with more important matters."

Grabbing hold of his hand she forced the pen to the paper, when he still hesitated she slapped his face and squeezed his wrist tightly. Grapping hold of his ear as if he was a naughty child she twisted it sharply causing him to shriek in pain.

"Sign it now Tony!" her tone pure Alpha.

Tony's hand shook as he signed, tears splashed down smudging the ink, and even so the signature was still legible and legal in the eyes of the law. Pepper s document as well.

"Tony this is for the best Steve is your rightful Alpha the bond has taken, you must not fight it you will only make yourself miserable and cause yourself pain. Yourself over to your Alpha it is the only way.

I will always care about you but you are not my omega and quite frankly I am tired of all your mental and emotional shit, you will thank Steve and me one day for doing this."

Placing a final light kiss on his forehead she then turned and left the room.

"Never thought I would see the day Stark was bought to his knees or that you would allow an Alpha you did not know claim Stark and Stark Industries without putting up a fight or wanting extensive background checks done on the Captain."

Pepper smiled then laughed at Fury's comment but the humour did not reach her eyes.

"Director Fury if you imagine for one moment that this was purely impulsive and not meticulously planned in advance and in great detail then you do not know the Captain as well as you think you do.

Where do you think that Captain Rogers has been disappearing to every afternoon for the past week, certainly not to the gym!

I suggest that you check your history Director, look up the meaning of Afternoon Tea between two Alphas in the 1940s."

Heals clicking loudly she moved quickly off down the corridor already issuing orders into her Stark phone for a meeting with the company lawyers to file new ownership papers.

Coulson tapped the request into his tablet, with raised eye brows he passed it to Fury so he could read the details as well, both men looked at each other in stunned silence then started to laugh, Tony had never stood a chance.

Inside the office Tony's face was mashed to the floor tongue licking up the cold congealed cum, the Captain's booted foot holding his neck in place. Steve released Tony once he was satisfied that the desk and floor was cleaned to his satisfaction.

Tony's clothes were ruined Steve did not want to parade him naked through Shield Headquarters. Taking off his shirt he placed it on Tony, it hung down to reaching mid- thigh. Pulling his arms behind his back he used to long sleeves to tie them together.

He only did up the first few buttons covering up Tony's cock and balls, he left the rest so that the Arc Reactor was exposed. He knew that this would make Tony really uncomfortable as he always hid it away from view when he was in public.

Not having a collar and leash to hand he looped the belt round Tony's neck pulling it tight so that breathing would be uncomfortable but not dangerously so. He wanted to keep Tony off balance and confused so he could get back to Stark Tower without him causing a scene.

"Come Tony it's time go home, it's good that you have your own furnace in your workshop!"


End file.
